


of night highs and city lights.

by mujiwastesink



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Goven, M/M, Post-Break Up, Road Trips, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujiwastesink/pseuds/mujiwastesink
Summary: "You know, pwede kang sumama sa'kin," Goyo then says out of the blue, as if that was a completely normal thing to say to a total stranger."H-ha?!" Joven raises a brow. "You're kidding me, right?""No, I'm serious. I'm going on a road trip for a week, and I could use some company."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fandom is on a content hiatus, but this is what happens when your school decides to change when the school year starts and you suddenly have a 4-month vacation. So... Enjoy!
> 
> (T/W: There's a part here where Goyo "jokes" about suicide, and Joven calls him out on it.)

 

" **FUCKKK! ANO PA? HA? ANO PAAAA??!!!!!** " Joven curses, aggressively stomping on the floor as he does so. His tears well up as he bends down to bury his face on one of his traveling bags. Some passengers in the waiting area worriedly look at him, yet none dared to comfort him. (But then again, who'd be brave enough to interact with him after that aggressive cussing session?)

 

Joven drags his bag away from that place and looks around the airport for somewhere to rest on. It was barely noon and today has already been a shitty day. He had to admit, his feet did hurt from stomping, that walking around felt like a chore. Eventually, he finds an empty corner to sit on. He curls into a ball and proceeded to cry with his face leaning on his knees. 

 

What was his problem, anyway? 

 

He missed his flight, _that's what_.

 

It had already been a hard week for him, to say the least. First of all, his boyfriend of five years broke up with him. The reason? Apparently, he cheated on Joven and he couldn't handle the guilt anymore. It's not like Joven didn't try to compromise to fix their relationship, but Vicente wanted out. It was over for them. 

 

And so, Joven moved out from their apartment, and decided to go back home to Iloilo. He quit his job and swore to go job-hunting once he got home. Most of his money was already spent from staying at a hotel before his flight, and then... He missed that. So that means, he's broke until the next payday... which was a week and a half from now. 

 

(He wasn't even sure if the money he had left could let him last that long here without a home to stay on.)

 

So yeah, his life's _kinda_ fucked up right now.

 

And out of nowhere, he feels a finger poke his arm repeatedly.

 

"Hey, why are you sitting on the floor like that?" The man asks. Joven thought it was a security guard at first, but judging from the clothes, it didn't seem that way. The guy was wearing a white button-up shirt, with long sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He had black pants that neatly hugged his long legs, and classic black shoes. Seems like a normal guy he'd see everyday in corporate Manila. 

 

"Pake mo ba?" Joven replies, wiping off the wetness in his face left by his tears. 

 

"Suplado naman neto. I was just asking if you were okay," the man pouts as he puts his hands in his pockets. 

 

"Sorry po," Joven felt a little guilty. "I don't normally talk back to people like that. I'm sorry."

 

The man breathes loudly. "Okay ka lang ba?"

 

"Between 'my boyfriend broke up with me last week' and 'I missed my flight', not really," Joven confesses, sinking back as he leans against the wall.

 

"Oh wow, that sucks," the man comments. He then sits on the floor with Joven. "Okay lang bang umupo dito?"

 

"S-sure," Joven forces a smile, as if this isn't completely weird, to be talking to this guy he met literal  _seconds_ ago.

 

"Why don't you just buy a new ticket?" The man suggests. "I'm Goyo, by the way."

 

"Wala na akong pera. I moved out of my ex's apartment and stayed at a hotel for a few days. I'm broke for the next week and a half. Makikituloy na lang siguro ako sa mga kaibigan ko. Ewan," Joven explains. "Ba't ka ba tumatambay dito? Baka ma-miss mo rin ang flight mo."

 

"Uh, I'm not a passenger. Hinatid ko lang ang kapatid ko dito."

 

"Oh. Okay," Joven takes out his phone and starts fumbling through his connections. "Ugh, walang online," he curses softly. "Saan ako tutuloy nito?"

 

"You know, pwede kang sumama sa'kin," Goyo then says out of the blue, as if that was a completely normal thing to say to a total stranger.

 

"H-ha?!" Joven raises a brow. "You're kidding me, right?"

 

"No, I'm serious. I'm going on a road trip for a week, and I could use some company."

 

"You're crazy. We haven't even known each other for 10 minutes, tapos magpapasama ka sa'kin to God-knows-where? How do I know na hindi mo ako ipapa-salvage?"

 

"You do know what 'salvage' actually means, right?"

 

"Yes, both in American and Philippine context. Unless you're a language purist who thinks all variation is wrong, then you can't accept my usage," Joven points out, sounding as smartass as smartass could get.

 

"Haha!" Goyo laughs. "Don't worry, I'm not a criminal. Look at me. I'm harmless," he raises his hands to prove his point. "So, what do you say?"

 

"What do you need me for, anyway?"

 

"I might need someone to stop me in case I'd want to jump off a bridge or something," Goyo scratches his chin. 

 

"Don't joke about that stuff. It's not funny."

 

"Believe me, it's a possibility."

 

Joven gulps.

 

"And it's no fun being alone," Goyo adds.

 

"Saan ka ba kasi pupunta?" 

 

"Uy, interested na siya!" Goyo claps, earning an eye-roll from Joven. "I'm going nowhere. Soul searching ba."

 

"Ang taray ng 'soul-searching'. Saan ba pumunta ang soul mo at kailangan mong hanapin? At bakit ako? Wala ka bang kaibigan?"

 

"Meron naman, pero somehow mas okay kung may kasamang bago naman. Para refreshing. Para walang judgement. You see, we're kinda at the same boat here."

 

"So kailangan mo ng crying pillow? Tapos ako pa? I'm emotionally unstable too, as you can see."

 

"This can be good for you too! Malay mo, makapag-move on ka din agad," Goyo points out, as-a-matter-of-factly. He watches as Joven scratches his head, trying to make a decision. 

 

"May pera ka namwn, di'ba? I don't have to pay for gas or anything?" Joven clarifies. Goyo shakes his head. "Nope. All on me."

 

"Fine."

 

* * *

 

Goyo helps load Joven's bags into the trunk of his car. Then, he realizes something.

 

"Hey, by the way, I didn't get your name."

 

"Joven. Joven Hernando."

 

"Great, Joven. Is 'Ven' okay?" Goyo asks, to which Joven nods. "Gregorio. Gregorio del Pilar. But you can call me Goyo."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hahahaha medyo natagalan because I've been busy sa enrollment but here it is!

_**Chapter 2** _

__

"God, I hope this decision doesn't kill me," Joven mutters as he looks at the road in front of them. They had just started driving away from the airport, and only when he stepped into the vehicle did he realize how potentially dangerous this was. 

 

"It won't. I promise," Goyo chuckles as he maneuvers the controls. Joven had to admit, living on the edge for once has him feeling a little bit excited. Looking at the surroundings, he could see that they were still a bit near the loud city scene. He doesn't know where Goyo plans on going (or if he had  _any_  plans at all), but that was kind of the fun part, right?

 

A few kilometers later, Joven's phone rings.

 

"Shit, Nanay ko," Joven whispers nervously, but answers the phone anyway. He then remembers that he had forgotten to inform them of him missing the flight and accidentally wasting money on a trip he didn't have.

 

"Anak, saan ka na ba?"

 

"Hala Nay, sorry hindi ko nasabi. Naiwan po ako ng eroplano."

 

He knew he was getting an earful next.

 

"ANO?! BAKIT HINDI MO SINABI AGAD?!"

 

"S-sorry Nay. Humanap po kasi ako agad ng matutuluyan. Nalimutan kong tumawag sa inyo."

 

"Hay, nako namang bata ka," his mother sighs on the other line. "Oh, saan ka na tutuloy niyan?"

 

"Sa kaibigan ko po," he lies. "Papunta na po ako sa kanila."

 

"Sino bang kaibigan yan?" 

 

' _Shit_ ,' he mouths as he starts fumbling through his memory for a name he could give his mother. Then, he looks to his side. Goyo was focused on the road, humming some kind of repetitive melody. 

 

 "K-kina Goyo po," he says as a last resort.

 

Goyo, puzzled at hearing his name, looks at him from the driver's seat.  _Ako?_

"Goyo? Sinong Goyo?"

 

"Friend ko po noong... college, Ma."

 

Goyo looks at him with a raised brow. Joven just gestures for him to play along.

 

"Parang wala ka namang kaibigang lalaki noong college?"

 

(That is true.)

 

"Dito na po kami sa Maynila nag-close, Ma. Don't worry, okay lang ako dito," he assures her. 

 

"Naku, Anak, lalaki yan ha. Kaka-break niyo lang ni--"

 

"Ma, please don't go there. And don't worry about me."

 

"Oh, kelan ka uuwi?"

 

"Hindi ko pa alam, Ma. Wala na po akong pera eh. Hahanap na lang ako ng mauutangan, babayaran ko lang sa katapusan kung makukuha ko na ang huling sweldo ko."

 

"Naku, Anak, ipapadala ko na lang sa'yo diyan ang pinadala mo para may gagastusin ka!"

 

"Ma! Huwag na. Sa inyo na yan. Huwag na kayong mag-alala, okay?"

 

"Hay," she sighs. "Sige. Pwede ko bang makausap ang kaibigan mo? Nandiyan ba siya?"

 

"H-ha? Bakit naman?"

 

He looks at Goyo and mouths,  _Kakausapin ka daw._

_**Ha? Ako?** _

__

_Sige na._

_**Sige, bigay mo dito phone mo.** _

__

"Eto na Ma," Joven puts the phone on loudspeaker and shakingly hands Goyo the phone. He non-verbally warns him with his eyes to watch his words. Goyo smirks.

 

That scared him.

__

"Hello, Tita?" Goyo awkwardly greets her, not quite sure about what to do or say. 

 

"Hello, Goyo, di'ba? Patutuluyin mo ba talaga ang anak ko sa inyo?"

 

"Opo, Tita! Don't worry po, ako pong bahala sa anak niyo! Makakakain po yan three times a day sa bahay!"

 

"Ah ganun ba? Salamat naman kung ganun. Alam mo kasi, bago lang hiniwalayan ng jowa."

 

"Alam niya na yan, Ma!" Joven yells, much to Goyo's amusement. 

 

"Sige, Goyo anak, salamat sa pagtulong kay Joven ha!"

 

"You're welcome po, Tita! Malakas po 'to sa'kin!"

 

"Hahaha, bye na! Joven anak, mag-ingat ka diyan!"

 

Joven gulps. Being on this trip is hardly "pag-iingat". 

 

"Okay po, Nay. Kayo din diyan! I love you!"

  


* * *

 

"Gaano ulit katagal itong soul-searching trip mo?" Joven asks a little while later, scrolling through his contacts to see who he could possibly borrow money from. He evaluated each person he saw. This one bullied him in high school. This one... She has five kids and has barely enough money to get by. Pass. This one, they weren't exactly what you'd call 'close'.

 

Goyo scratches his chin in thought. "I took a week off from work, so probably mga 6 days? I need to rest at least one day before going back, di'ba?"

 

"Yeah. Work. Can't relate," Joven rolls his eyes and puts his phone down. He should probably think about the money problem sometime else. After all, Goyo  _has_  money. He'd be fine. He turns his eyes on the road, observing details to distract himself from thinking this was  _potentially_  dangerous.

 

"Nagugutom ka ba? May foods sa back seat," Goyo informs him. 

 

"No, I'm fine," Joven says, leaning back on his seat. "Kung matutulog ako, hindi mo naman siguro ako ihuhulog sa bangin or something, di'ba?"

 

Goyo laughs. "You need to start trusting me more," he says.

 

"My boyfriend of five years cheated on me. Kung yun nga, kayang sirain ang trust ko, ikaw pa kaya?" Joven bitterly says with a chuckle. 

 

"Wow, trust issues."

 

"You bet."

 

"Matulog ka lang diyan. Promise, buhay ka pa paggising mo."

 

Joven chooses not to reply and sinks back on his seat. 

  


* * *

 

With Joven asleep, Goyo found himself a bit lonely with no one to talk to. He imagines this is what it would've been like if he hadn't asked someone to accompany him. Just trees and roads and darkening skies and whatever music was on the radio. 

 

Getting a companion for this trip was completely not part of the plan, but he has no regrets at all about bringing Joven with him.

 

After a while, he finds a great spot to have a break on. They were on top of an elevated area with no houses nearby. Just them, the car, a large, natural wall of rocks with trees on top, and a great view of the city lights from afar.

 

Unfortunately, it was a bit cloudy so star-gazing wasn't a possibility at the moment. But, this was enough.

 

"Hey," Goyo looks over to Joven. He had been asleep this entire time, and had missed some cool spots that the car passed through which he might've liked to see. He had his head using the seatbelt as a pillow. His mouth had opened while he was asleep, and his glasses had miraculously not fallen from his face considering the distance they travelled and the fact that it wasn't always a smooth ride.

 

Goyo flicks his hand that was resting on his lap, but that didn't wake him up. He tried calling his name three times, but that didn't work either.

 

Then, a thought came to him.

 

He slowly raises his index finger to Joven's face, and brushes it against his lip.

 

The next thing thst happened surprised him.

 

Joven had bitten his finger.

  


* * *

 

"You know how unnecessary that was?" Goyo pouts, holding his finger that Joven had bitten. (He didn't actually get injured or punctured by Joven's teeth, but he just liked overreacting.) "You scared the living crap out of me."

 

"Nagising na ako nang nag-hey ka. I wanted to play dead pa nga sana," Joven says as he opens the car's door. His feet land on sandy ground, and his eyes quickly caught the nice view that they had. "A-ang ganda."

 

"I know, right?" Goyo gets off the car himself. "Nagugutom ka ba?"

 

"...kinda," Joven admits, realizing that he hadn't eaten since noon. "May pagkain ka ba diyan aside from chichirya? Yan lang nakita ko sa backseat eh."

 

"Nag-take out ako kanina sa McDo, kaso hindi ko alam na may kasama pala ako so..." Goyo grabs the plastic bag from the backseat. "Fried chicken or burger? Your pick."

 

"Burger, please."

  


* * *

 

"So ano nga ulit trabaho mo?" Goyo asks, his back now laid flat on the hood of his car with his hand supporting his head.

 

"Call center agent... dito," Joven replies, taking a seat on the car's hood next to Goyo.

 

"What do you mean, 'dito'?"

 

"I was a freelance photographer back in Iloilo. I wasn't earning much, but I loved what I was doing," Joven shrugs. "And then my boyfriend got a promotion at  _his_  job, and..."

 

"You had to come along, huh?" Goyo cuts him off. Joven looks at him with an impressed smile, and gives him a nod. 

 

"Tama. Tapos siyempre, wala naman akong masyadong kilala dito kaya konti lang nagpapa-picture. Nakatunganga lang ako sa apartment maghapon most of the time," Joven continues. "And that's how I got into BPO."

 

"BPO?"

 

"Call center na lang."

 

"Oh."

 

Then, a comfortable silence enveloped them. Joven continues to stare into the distance, and Goyo was softly humming a repetitive melody again. The cold evening air was brushing against their skin, but neither didn't seem to mind. 

 

"Ikaw, galing breakup ka rin, di'ba?" Joven breaks the silence, turning to face his companion. "Anong kwento mo?"

 

"Hindi naman kita tinanong kung paano kayo nag-break ah," Goyo says with a smirk. "Kwento mo muna."

 

"Long story short, he admitted to cheating, I told him we can still fix our relationship, but he says he wants out. Then that's it. Di ko na pinilit. He's out of my life, out na rin ako sa apartment niya. Patas."

 

"But you really didn't want to leave, didn't you?"

 

"No, I didn't," Joven half-smiled. "You just can't throw out five years just because of one mistake, right?"

 

"Well, depende naman," Goyo nods, even though he knew Joven wasn't looking at him. "Sometimes one mistake can turn the last five years seem like a lie."

 

"Just because it seems like a lie doesn't mean it is," Joven reasons out. "I knew what we had was real."

 

"Not real enough," Goyo mindlessly blurts out, only realizing his tactlessness after he noticed Joven glare at him. "I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to insult you."

 

"It's fine. I do think you're right, though." 

 

"Still."

 

"Ikaw, anong kwento mo?"

 

"Hahaha, sa next chapter na lang. Okay lang ba sayong sa sasakyan matulog?"

 

"H-ha?! Seryoso ka?"

 

"Hotel it is. Go inside. Magho-hotel hunting tayo."

 

Joven groans. "Wala ka talagang pinagplanuhang destinasyon, ano?"

 

"Wala talaga. Bakit ako magso-soul searching sa napuntahan na namin? Edi masasaktan ako sa memories!"

 

"Sa bagay."

 

"Get in."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing some NSFW hehehehe

The slight vibrating sound of the air conditioning unit in the hotel room was all that could be heard. Goyo had just tucked in to bed after his much-needed shower bath. (He even joked about Joven joining him, to which he got a pillow thrown at him. He figured Joven wasn't one for these kinds of jokes, or maybe it was just his drowsiness talking.) Joven didn't even bother taking a bath, he just washed his face and changed into comfortable clothes and that was it. And yet, he couldn't sleep.

 

"Goyo," he called out from his bed. He tried to speak in a safe volume as to not wake him unless he really was asleep. He sat up to see if his companion was already out.

 

"Hmm?" Goyo moaned against his pillow grumpily. 

 

"Tulog ka na ba?"

 

"Malapit na sana. Bakit?"

 

"Ah, wala. Sige, matulog ka na. Sorry."

 

"Ano ba yun?" Goyo asked, an eye-roll somehow audible in his tone.

 

"Hindi kasi ako makatulog."

 

"Then try harder. Good night."

 

"Kwento ka na lang tungkol sa ex mo."

 

"Joveeeen," Goyo groaned. "Bukas na lang kung trip ko."

 

"Babae ba?"

 

"Bukas na lang, please," Goyo pleaded. "Please. Matulog ka na."

 

"Ang hirap kasi!" Joven complained. "Isang linggo nang ganito!"

 

"Bakit ba?"

 

"Kasi--" He stopped midway, realizing how embarrassing that would've sounded. "Wala."

 

"Ah, so may dahilan," Goyo teased. "Ano ba ang dahilan kung bakit hindi makatulog si Joven Hernando?"

 

"Wala nga! Call center agent kasi ako kaya hindi ako makatulog kung gabi. Yun lang!" he reasoned out.

 

"Nah, I don't believe that. Matagal ka nang nag-quit sa call center, I think you would've adjusted by now," Goyo raised his head and placed it on his hand, elbow against the mattress. "There's a reason."

 

"Well, I haven't adjusted. That's it," Joven tried to shake him off. "Di'ba ikaw 'tong nagrereklamo kanina? Bakit ngayon ang pushy mo na? Ugh. Matulog ka na."

 

"You're in denial. May ibang reason."

 

"Okay, fine!" Joven exasperatedly gave up. "As I said, I'm a call center agent. Minsan lang ako nakakatulog nang gabi, and that's on days off. And usually, kung gabi ako natutulog, kayakap ko si Enteng. There, happy?"

 

Goyo knew he should feel sorry for him, but he wasn't able to contain the laughter that came out of him after hearing that.

 

"Ano bang nakakatawa?" Joven shot at him. "Nung nagbreak ba kayo ng girlfriend mo, hindi ka ba nangulila? Typical straight guys, ugh."

 

Joven, embarrassed, sank back to his sheets and turned away from his direction.

 

"Uy, wag ka nang magalit," Goyo says in between laughs. He stood up from his bed and made his way towards Joven's. "Ang cute mo kasi kung nahihiya ka. Kaya tumawa ako."

 

"Shut up, matulog ka na!"

 

Goyo shook his head. He found himself finding Joven's little tantrum a bit cute. He hasn't known him for a day, but it feels like it has been such a long time.

 

He lied down next to Joven and settled in under his blanket, putting his arm over the latter's body and pulling him for a hug.

 

"H-hoy, Goyo! Ano ba?!" Joven yells, turning over to face him.

 

"Hayaan mo na, para makatulog ka at para hindi ka cranky bukas," Goyo replied, snaking his other arm under Joven's head. "Besides, you need a comfort cuddle."

 

"I don't need your pity, straightie," Joven sassily shot back, but before he could turn his back from him, Goyo pulls him over until he's face to face with his chest.

 

"Goyo, ano ba! I didn't take a bath, bahala ka diyan."

 

"You smell good either way."

 

"Yuck! Ang manyak naman pakinggan nun!"

 

"At ang arte mo. Ikaw na nga 'tong tinutulungan. Go to sleep, wag ka nang magulo. Ayokong mag-drive na inaantok bukas,"

 

"Ugh. Fine," Joven gives up, realizing he has no way out of this anymore. He felt his body heating up as he inhaled Goyo's "just-took-a-shower" scent, and the heat radiating from the literal human body enveloping him.

 

_**Hatatakai.** _

 

"Narinig ko yun. Wala tayo sa anime, Joven," Goyo chuckled, placing his leg over Joven's hip. 

 

"Aray, Goyo, kunin mo nga yang paa mo. Tumutusok yung ano mo," Joven mumbled. "Bakit ka ba naka-boxers?!"

 

"Hayaan mo na yang junior ko at matulog ka na," Goyo nuzzled his chin against Joven's head, and he could honestly say there wasn't a problem if Joven showered or not. Whatever shampoo he used this morning, the scent was still lingering there.

 

Joven, on the other hand, hoped that Goyo wouldn't feel his cheeks burning against his chest. He hoped that the cloth between their skin was thick enough to not give Goyo any indication that he  _might slightly_ be feeling too hot for his comfort. He had to admit, there was a part of him that kind of missed the feeling of actual human contact, but also another half that said this was just something Goyo did to make him shut up. And boy, did it work.

  


* * *

 

A tiny ray of light peering through the curtains tickled Joven's eyelids enough to wake him up. Eyes half-shut, he groaned as he realized he'd have to cook breakfast today, which usually doesn't happen because he would normally eat out in the morning on the way home from work. He turned to place himself above  _Enteng's_  body, and shuffled diagonally to bury his face on his neck. 

 

"Babe, anong gusto mong breakfast?" He absentmindedly asked.

 

"Tangina Joven, anong ginagawa mo?!"

 

That woke him up. 

 

He basically threw himself aback as he realized where he was,  _who_  he was  _actually_  with, and  _whose_ body he was (kinda and unintentionally) violating. Both their eyes widened at their weird wake-up situation, staring at each other speechlessly.

 

"G-goyo!" Joven gasped, examining the hotel room, Goyo's surprised figure, still hands randomly in the air and legs apart. 

 

(Joven  _tried_ toignore Goyo's morning wood bulging out from his boxers, but as human as he is, he threw a pillow his way for cover. There will be no bulge ogling here. Not today. Not from him.)

 

_"Yudipota. Jusko. Maluoy. Lupa, kan-a ako. Seryoso na ni. Lamuna na ko, lihog lang."_ Joven muttered in Ilonggo with his face buried in his palms.

"A-ano?"

 

"W-wala!"

 

"C-care to explain why you were about to give me a hickey?"

 

_It really did look like that, didn't it?_

 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Joven frantically apologized, bowing repeatedly to show he truly was sorry. "Akala ko ikaw si... Siya."

 

"Do you give your boyfriend a lovebite every morning?!"

 

"Hindi no!" Joven denied, feeling all the blood rush up to his cheeks from embarrassment (even what was in  _his_ morning wood that he didn't even realize he had until he lost it). "I'm really sorry." 

 

"I-it's fine. I get it."

 

"Can we  _please_  pretend this never happened?"

 

"Y-yeah. Sure."

 

"M-maliligo na ako. Matulog ka na lang ulit kung inaantok ka pa."

  


* * *

 

"Pero seryoso, nag-momorning sex kayo every day off mo?" Goyo asked amusedly with one glance towards Joven on the passenger side. 

 

"I prefer the awkward silence, thank you very much," Joven deflected. "Di'ba nag-promise ka na we'll pretend this never happened?"

 

"Yeah, pero I'm just really confused. And ang dami kong tanong. I don't know."

 

"Don't you go gay on me, Goyo. Please."

 

"Hala, feeling ka naman," Goyo laughed. "Besides..."

 

Joven, arms crossed, turned his head to listen to what he'll say next.

 

"I'm bisexual. So... that's that."

 

That made Joven's jaw drop open.

 

"That reminds me, ikukwento ko nga pala ang breakup story ko ngayon, di'ba?

 

Joven gulped. "Y-yeah?"

  


* * *

 

"So kasalanan mo naman pala," Joven pointed out.

 

"I know," Goyo agreed with a laugh, a bitter one. "I shouldn't have belittled his passion."

 

"Yan kasi minsan ang problema sa mga couples na may 'success gap'," Joven made quotation marks with his fingers. "Minsan gusto ng isa na mag-catch up yung isa, eh at the end of the day, hindi lang naman ang laki ng kita mo ang binabasehan ng success."

 

"Oh, really?" A curious Goyo inquired. "Eh ano ba?"

 

"Hmm. I think that someone who is happy with what he's doing is happier than someone who earns a lot but isn't really happy."

 

"Eh, masyadong idealistic naman."

 

"Call it what you want. If EJ loved writing, at hindi naman problema sa kanya ang pera, I'd say he's pretty successful. Sa akin lang naman, happiness is our end goal in life."

 

"So are you saying na hindi ko mahal ang trabaho ko?"

 

"Ewan.  _You_  tell  _me_. Masaya ka ba?" 

 

Goyo paused.

 

"Sa akin lang 'to ha, but why would you even go on a soul-searching trip and take a leave of one week kung happy ka naman sa trabaho mo?"

 

"Nah, that's different. Iniwan ako ng mahal ko, how could I focus on my job?"

 

"Fair point," Joven nodded. "Why are we arguing, anyway?"

 

"I have no fucking idea," Goyo chuckled. 

 

He takes one look at his companion. Joven had turned his attention to what he can see on his window. He was smiling at what he sees, and was less of a worrywart now. 

 

Goyo smiled and went back to focusing on his driving. 

 

Joven kept silent. And he kept silent.

 

This silence was comfortable. Neither of them felt the need to break it. All they had was the radio music and the hope that after this week, they'd be less broken than they were yesterday.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. YUN LANG. MINORS BEWARE.

_Day 4_

"Good morning," Goyo groggily says as he wrapped his arms around Joven's frame that had his back turned towards him. The latter groaned at the sudden contact. 

 

"I'm starting to think na sinasadya mong kumuha ng mga kwartong may iisang kama," Joven muttered against the pillow, but loud enough to be heard by Goyo on his side. 

 

"At bakit mo naman yan iniisip, Jovenito?"

 

"Because you love to torment me about what happened on the first morning," he got off of the bed. "And for goodness sakes, 'wag mo nga akong tawaging ganyan."

 

"Bakit?'

 

"Ewan. Basta. Cringe."

 

"Ang cute kaya. Jovenito," Goyo teased again, sprawling across the three-person bed that came with the room they booked last night.

 

And yes, Joven was right about Goyo tormenting him. For the last three afternoons in a row, he ends up falling asleep early and Goyo has to carry him into the rooms they rent. And then Goyo has to wake him up for supper and he would have no right to complain about only having one bed. Then he would have trouble sleeping because he'd slept too early and too much. Then Goyo would tease him about needing a cuddle and he would complain about being teased but still end up sleeping because of it.

 

(And because Goyo is a very  _kinetic_ sleeper, Joven woke up on Day 3 with Goyo's butt facing him. He panickingly washed his face in case Goyo farted without him noticing and germs would make him break out or something.)

 

"Ako ang cute. Not that weird nickname."

 

"Baklang 'to."

  


* * *

 

"Ako lang ba, pero day 4 na, at wala akong nakikitang point sa roadrip na 'to?" Joven spoke up out of nowhere. 

 

"Ha?" Goyo asks, puzzled. "Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

 

"I mean, drive lang tayo ng drive, tapos kain, tapos tulog. We're basically wasting money, at wala naman akong contribution! Bakit tayo nandito?"

 

"Is that an existential question or...?"

 

"Ugghhh!" Joven groaned. "Ang akin lang, what is the point of your roadtrip?"

 

"Walang poinr. Unwind lang, ganun."

 

"What's the fun in that?"

 

Then Goyo pulled the brakes. 

 

Joven looked at him in confusion, but he was only staring straight at the road in front of them.

 

"I'm having fun," Goyo mutters. "Hindi ka ba nag-eenjoy, Joven?"

 

"I'm--" Joven stopped himself before he said something that could potentially offend him. "Nag-eenjoy naman."

 

"To tell the truth, Joven, nag-eenjoy akong kasama ka. Pero kung ikaw, hindi man lang nakaramdam ng saya sa ginagawa natin, I can drop you off to the nearest bus station so you can go home."

 

"H-hey, you know I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I'm fine. Nabo-bored lang siguro ako, that's all."

 

"Oh, okay," Goyo nodded. "How about we go somewhere new naman para mawala yang boredom mo?"

 

"No, it's really fine. Don't mind me. Sorry, ang reklamador ko."

 

"Hey, pinilit kitang sumama dito. I'd be a bad host kung hindi ka nag-eenjoy, di'ba?"

 

"Ugh, fine. If you say so," Joven sighed. "Saan?"

  


* * *

 

"Tanghaling tapat, iinom tayo?" Joven asked as he sat in the cottage's side bench. The wind whipped his face lightly as he stared out into the horizon where the sky met the sea. 

 

"Why not, right? I mean, I think you'd be really fun drunk."

 

"I don't know, hindi naman ako umiinom to the point na nalalasing ako eh," Joven shrugged. "Please don't get dead-drunk, you. Ayokong mag-care taker, I've done that enough with my ex."

 

"Fine, fine. Konti lang. Just enough to numb me down a bit," Goyo sighs, defeated. He poured a bit of the drink on the two disposable cups and hands one over to Joven. The latter took one smell at the liquid and cringed a little in disgust.

 

"Ang virgin mo naman," Goyo laughs at his reaction. "Or... Are you not na?"

 

"Five years," Joven replies simply, taking a sip.

 

"So nagka-sex life ka nga?"

 

"Ba't tayo umabot dito kaagad?!" Joven complained. "Change mo nga yung topic, ang gross."

 

"Hala siya! We shared a bed and all, you can tell me."

 

Joven glared at him.

 

"Oo nga!!! Bakit ba?!"

 

Goyo chuckled. He thought to himself, should he tell him?

 

"Ewan, minsan kasi parang ang inosente mo. Yung tipong di makabasag pinggan?"

 

"Wow, talaga? You haven't been paying attention," Joven took a sip of his drink. "Do I really look like that?"

 

"Minsan inosente. Minsan suplado. I'm not sure."

 

"Hmm, baka nga. I mean, napakatahimik ko noong college, before Enteng."

 

Goyo scratched his chin. "So you're saying he changed you? Medyo nag-pasaway ka ba after?"

 

"Yeah, medyo. Nakiinom ako sa barkada niya once, tapos regular na ako after, kahit konti lang iniinom ko. Those guys really brought out a whole new side to me."

 

"But you have to admit, exploring was good for you naman, di'ba?"

 

"Yeah," Joven shrugged. "Kahit papaano."

 

Then a peaceful silence enveloped them. The kids' noises while playing on the beach was all they heard, along with the sound of waves slapping against shore and wind brushing their skin. 

 

In this moment, silence didn't matter much.

 

(To Joven, at least.)

 

"Favorite position?" Goyo said a while later.

 

Joven spat out his drink in surprise at hearing the question.

 

"GOYO ANO BA?!"

 

"CURIOUS LANG NAMAN!"

 

"BAKIT KA CURIOUS KUNG PAANO AKO PINAPASOK NG EX-BOYFRIEND KO, HA?!"

 

Goyo's face scrunched up from amusement after hearing that last bit.

 

"Ano, ba't ka pumipigil ng tawa mo?" Joven asked with a glare.

 

"Wala."

 

"Wala-wala ka diyan! Anong tinatawa mo, ha?!"

 

"Ang explicit kasi ng sinabi mo. You could've just said 'position'."

 

"Eh yan, alam mo nang bottom ako. Happy?"

 

"HAHAHAHA GAGO!"

 

"WAG KANG TUMAWA!" Joven punched his arm repeatedly at irritation. That didn't stop Goyo, though. "Ba't ba tawang tawa ka?!"

 

"May tama ka na ata, Ven. Tama na yan," he said in between laughs. 

 

Joven crossed his arms and pouted. "Ang pangit mo."

 

"Alam ko, kaya siguro ako iniiwan."

 

"Yuck, hugotero! Hindi ka bagay!"

 

"Tse!"

 

And another round of silence followed that. Frankly, for these two strangers, awkward silences seem to be a common phenomenon now. Sure, they were somewhat close, but not really  _that_  close.

 

(Not close at all. They even sleep in one bed and unconsciously hug in their sleep. Not. Close. At. All.)

 

They just sat there and watched the waves rolling to shore. Joven had placed his cup away from him, and so did Goyo. They just sat in silence and slowly gained comfort within it.

 

Yeah, that's fine.

 

Until...

 

"Puta, nakaka-miss ng may ka-momol," Goyo unconsciously blurted out, unaware that he had said it loud enough for Joven to hear.

 

"Onga," Joven chuckled. 

 

Goyo jumped a little as he realized that he had thought out loud.

 

"Sorry. Napaka-TMI nun," he felt his blood rush to his cheeks, embarassed. Joven giggled at him.

 

"Walang problema. I can relate."

 

And another awkward silence. (It didn't last long though.)

 

Joven stood up and faced him. "MOMOL for MOMOL's sake?"

 

Goyo smirked. "Let's do it."

  


* * *

 

Both of them felt the struggle as they walked back to the hotel that they had booked before going to the cottage. It was near, so being a  _little_ drunk wasn't much of an issue. If they  _were_ drunk, they wouldn't even arrive at the right hotel, give the right room number, and fall right into their unspoken bed side claims.

 

They laid flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything felt like moving in circles. They had alcohol influence in them, alright.

 

But Joven felt like he snapped back to sobriety when he heard these words:

 

"I'm hard."

 

"H-ha?!" Joven's face reddened.

 

"Sabi ko, ang tigas ng junjun ko."

 

"I heard you the first time! And I did not need to know that!"

 

"A-aray... naiipit sa pants ko," Goyo groaned. Joven couldn't feel but steal a glance as Goyo palmed his erection inside his pants to adjust its position to a more comfortable one. (Which was still in vain since he was wearing thick-material, skinny denim pants. Worst pants to wear with a hard-on.)

 

"Goyo naman! Ugh, yuck! Take care of it in the bathroom!"

 

"Sobrang pagod ako, hindi ko na kayang bumangon."

 

"Hintayin mo na lang kumalma."

 

"..."

 

"Matulog na tayo."

 

"Joven..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Nakatayo pa rin."

 

"PAKE KO BA???!!!"

 

"Ewan. Just letting you know."

 

"Hnnnggghhh... Ang sakit..."

 

"Stop it!" Joven hid his face in his palms. Even with his hands, he felt the heat in his face emanate to his palms.

 

"I can't help it, it's so hard!"

 

"Eh ano bang kinalaman ko diyan!"

 

"Tulungan mo ako."

 

"G-gago ka ba?! Bakit ako?"

 

"Ba't mo ba kasi ako minomol kanina?!"

 

"Sabi mo namiss mo ng may kamomol! Edi pina-experience ko sa'yo! Di ko naman alam na matitigasan ka!"

 

"Syempre, momol yun eh! Tapos... Ang bango mo pa. Kaya eto!"

 

Joven's face burned even more from that compliment (?).

 

"Ugh, matulog ka na nga! Mawawala lang yan."

 

"Naaamoy kita dito, Ven."

 

"Shut up! Matulog ka na, ang manyak mo!"

 

"Veeeen..."

 

"GREGORIO STOP IT. THIS IS NOT A GOOD JOKE," Joven threatened loudly, exasperation audible.

 

"Hnnnnggghhhhh ang sakit na huhu..."

 

"If I give your dick a lick, tatahimik ka na ba?" Joven unexpectedly says (even he didn't expect that to come out from his mouth), annoyed at Goyo's antics.

 

Goyo sits up in surprise. "H-ha?!"

 

"I'm not saying that again, Goyo. That was a one-time offer, and you wasted it. Good night."

 

"Lick lang? Hindi naman bababa ang titi ko sa isang lick lang, mas titigas pa nga," he smirks.

 

"I didn't mean it like-- Ugh. You know what I meant," Joven stares at him. "Turn off that lampshade and let me take care of it."

 

"B-bakit lights off?! Gusto kong makita!"

 

"I don't want you thinking about my blowjob face while you're driving tomorrow. Turn off the lights." 

 

_**Oh my God, he's really gonna do it.**_  

 

"Joven naman..."

 

"Lights off, or you're sleeping with a hard-on. Pwede ka rin namang mag-jakol dito sa kama. I don't mind. Just don't get cum on me."

 

"No, no, lights off it is. Hehe," Goyo excitedly turns off the lampshade and fumbles with the button in his pants. He hurriedly takes it off along with his boxers and throws it across the room. His dick springs free, standing proudly in full mast, even though no one can see it in the darkness.

 

Suddenly, a phone flashlight lights up. It was Joven, phone in hand.

 

Upon seeing Goyo's dick, his eyes widened and his mouth fell agape.

 

"W-what?" Goyo asks unsurely. "Too small?"

 

"Are you kidding?!" Joven retorts back. "Kasya ba yan sa bibig ko?!"

 

"I mean... You won't know until you try?" Goyo winks. 

 

Joven gulps nervously. He turns off the phone's light and takes Goyo's manhood in his hands, sliding the shaft a few times to really get a feel of his length.

 

"Hah... Hah..." Goyo pants, feeling his cock hardening even more under Joven's touch. Suddenly, he feels something wet and soft slide up his shaft, making him moan in surprise. "You were serious about licking," he says in between heavy breaths.

 

"That was just the start," Joven replies, a smirk audible in his tone. He opens his mouth to take the cock's head in, and once it was inside, wraps his lips around it and gives the slit a teasing lick, tasting the precum he saw beading when they had the light on.

 

"You're quite the expert, aren't you..." Goyo praises him, his hand gripping the sheets as he felt soft lips slowly slide down his length, and his eyes rolling backwards as the warmth of Joven's mouth sent heat all over his body.

 

They were really doing this. 

 

This wasn't some kind of dirty dream like the one he got the first night when they had their "cuddle of comfort". He got a pretty embarrassing dream the next night involving his companion, and he felt pretty guilty the following morning about even having it.

 

As Joven ever so slowly buried his cock in his mouth to his throat, his head bobbed sinfully, earning him loud moans from Goyo, who somehow had his hand make way to his hair.

 

"J-jo...ven..." Goyo breathes out, the wet warmth that is Joven intoxicating him even further. He so badly wanted to see what Joven looked with him inside his mouth. His curiosity was putting this activity in danger, because he was afraid Joven would stop if he turned the lampshade on.

 

But with Joven bobbing up and down his length, and his fingers fondling his balls, he took a leap of bravery and pulled the switch, dimly illuminating the bed.

 

God, he was beautiful. He felt the startle in Joven's eyes when he realized the light had been turned on, but still he continues with his job. They stare at each other, eyes high with the heat that came over them. They didn't know when, and they didn't know how, but this didn't feel like an assistance blowjob anymore. Instead, it felt like a one-night stand.

 

Goyo admires how Joven's plump lips slid across his cock, not minding at all the hairs protruding from the skin of his shaft. 

 

(Had he known this would happen, he would've shaved at least two days before. Joven didn't seem to mind, though. At least it wasn't stubble that could potentially burn those beautiful lips of his.)

 

Their eye contact didn't waver one bit, even as Joven stopped sliding his lips up and down the shaft, and focused instead on the bundle of nerves that was his head. He gulps as Joven takes his cock in his hand again and gives his underbelly a hard, wet lick and encases his head with his lips. Joven then blows softly and pops his dick from his mouth out, a trail of saliva connecting it with his lower lip.

 

"You kinky bitch," Goyo chuckles, bringing a hand toward Joven's face to caress his cheek admiringly. 

 

Joven leans into his touch appreciatively and gets back to work. He looks into Goyo's orbs again, this time more than willing to push him to the edge. He takes Goyo's length in his hands and starts pumping it at a fast pace, and sends the older man into a haze again. He takes the cock into his mouth and sucks deeper and longer, and feels the sting in his scalp as Goyo's fist tightens the grip in his hair.

 

"Aaah... Aaaah!" Goyo shouts out in pleasure. "Joven, ipagpatuloy mo lang yan... Aaah!"

 

Joven feels the tip touching the back of his throat, and his nose on the set of pubes. He couldn't believe he fully sheathed the long manhood in his mouth, but here he was. He slowly pulled his head up and down, setting a rhythm. Goyo's eyes were tightly shut from pleasure, yet Joven's eyes do not let go of the view. He liked seeing Goyo's handsome face look like this because of him. He liked knowing he's doing his job well.

 

"Jo...ven.... Ma... Lapit... Na..." 

 

Goyo unconsciously found himself thrusting towards Joven's mouth, moving along to the rhythm that he set. He felt his cock touch the back of Joven's throat as he fucked into his mouth at a gradually fast pace. Joven didn't mind the shift into mouth-fucking, in fact, he was glad he didn't have to move his head up and down himself anymore.

 

Goyo held his breath as he felt his climax draw near, thrusting faster and then suddenly stopping as threads of hot, white liquid shot out from him and landing on Joven's mouth.

 

He was a sweaty, panting mess. He watches Joven clean him up and swallow his cum, and then his head collapses flat on the bed. His shirt was almost translucent from the sweat that resulted from their deed, and he took heavy breaths as he tries to compose himself.

 

Joven gave his dick one last kiss, and two pats as a sign of a job well done.

 

"Puta, Joven. Ang galing mo."

 

"I wouldn't have offered kung hindi ako marunong," Joven shrugs, turning on the room's light so he can see his way to the bathroom. Goyo hears a gargling sound from there, and then a brushing of teeth. He chuckles.

 

"Pwede mo akong kunan ng t-shirt at shorts sa bag ko?" He asks, realizing he can't sleep next to Joven with his butt out and his shirt sweat-drenched. Joven did care about hygiene after being down and dirty. The least he could do is get changed, right?

 

Joven hands him clothes, as he requested. He waits for Goyo to take off his button-up, and then takes it to a corner along with the pants and boxers he threw away before their blowjob.

 

"So, nag-enjoy ka?" Joven asks as he tucks into bed, next to Goyo who was fully dressed now.

 

"You've ruined all blowjobs for me. Forever," Goyo laughs. "Kelan ang next time? Hehe baka naman?"

 

"Pwe! Wala na!" Joven hides his blush under the blanket. "Friendly assistance lang yun. Bayad sa comfort cuddle nung isang gabi."

 

"Kung i-comfort cuddle kita ngayon, may bayad ba ulit bukas?"

 

"Matulog ka na. Manyak. Masyado kang nasanay," Joven sticks a tongue out and turns the lampshade off.

 

"Seryoso, Joven. Thank you," Goyo pats his head playfully. "Good night, Ven."

 

"Good night, Goyo," Joven chuckles, settling off to sleep.

 

He feels Goyo draw near to him anyway to hug him from behind. He felt Goyo place a kiss on his head, and closes his eyes in comfort. (And also feels the semi-hard dick poke his back but, that wasn't much of an issue anymore.)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, sorry if this sucked lmao ang tagal ko na ring hindi nakasulat at hindi pa rin ako expert sa smut so


End file.
